The ring bearer
by pumpie2
Summary: Oneshot. Slash. Sherlock makes a discovery.


A/N: Just a little oneshot. It's probably OOC and a bit too fluffy but eh what am I going to do. (:

"Sherlock Where the hell have you been?"

"John! I have come upon a magnificent discovery."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"I am in love with you!"

"..."

"John why have you gone such an odd colour?"

"Uh...uhm..."

"You're not making sense man, speak up."

"How did you come upon this...this _discovery_?"

"Well I was in a jewellers as I suspect Arnold Fischer had been there not two days before and I was talking to the sales woman and she kept insisting I try on a selection of watches . When I refused she asked me if I wanted to buy a gift, perhaps a ring for someone..."

"Right and you obviously refused, Sherlock I don't see how this relates to you-"

"Stop interrupting."

"Fine. Go on then."

"Right, well. She kept foisting a tray of these rings at me insisting I bought one for my 'beloved'. I told her I had no such thing and she laughed. She laughed at me John, I mean really is it that hard to believe?"

"Not at all."

"Exactly, well anyway she laughed and told me that almost everyone has at least one person in their life that they love whether it is their mother or father or a sibling or a friend."

"Okay...I still don't see-"

"**John**."

"Sorry."

"I told I wouldn't buy one of those rings for any of those things and she asked me if I had a mother or father or friend."

"Oh..."

"I told her I did in fact have a friend thank you very much and she got this stupid little smile on her face like she knew something I didn't."

"Oh right..."

"I was getting angry then because she was smirking at me and I hate idiots thinking that they understand things when they really don't and she sidles up to me and winks and gestures at the bloody rings and says 'a _special_ friend' and I told her that you_ are _a special friend because you are my partner as well and she got excited and told me that she doesn't discriminate."

"Sherlock I think she thought you meant you and I are...are..."

"Yes yes I know perfectly well what she thought and I told her that was not the case and she frowned at me."

"Right okay...Sherlock I still don't see how this turned into you being...well that."

"Well, if you'd stop butting in, like I said she frowned at me and asked me if I had ever been in love."

"Well that is pretty personal."

"Is it? Well anyway I told her I don't think I have and she started listing off things that were signs to tell you when you are in love with someone and I realised that I am in love with you because I matched all those things."

"What things? What did she say?"

"Well, she said you might love someone if you care a lot about them and don't want them to get hurt or feel sad and you would be sad if they went away and you couldn't see them. She also said that you might love someone if they make you laugh a lot, or smile or they understand you better than everyone else and that's you John. You do all those things."

"Oh Sherlock, that doesn't mean you are in love with me, really good friends have all those things too."

"Oh..."

"Okay, why has that upset you...you know what, this is just weird, even for you. I'm going to go now."

"John wait!"

"Alright. Fine. Go on."

"First off you look sad too so you can't judge me for that."

"I...I-"

"Stop interrupting. Secondly the woman listed more things than that."

"Oh...like what?"

"Like how you might be in love with someone if you think about them all the time and you get excited just by seeing them or hearing their voice or your knees go weak when you see them because you find them really really attractive. Also if you can't imagine your life without them and losing them would be like losing a limb or possibly a major organ like the heart or the liver or possibly a large portion of your digestive trac-"

"Sherlock."

"Sorry. Yes well... she also mentioned that if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with the person and you think they would want to spend their life with you that a ring would be a good thing to buy."

"Wait...you bought a ring didn't you."

"Yes."

"Jesus."

"Here, I estimated your size but I expect it is correct."

"I'm not going to...stop stop STOP! Look I will put it on my self, you're going to rip my finger off at this rate. It fits perfectly...how did you-"

"Told you."

"What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be wearing this ring! Sherlock I-"

"Mmmpf"

"Mmm."

"Mmm."

"That's a yes right?"

"Uh...uhm..."

"John, you are wearing the ring and you just kissed me. I'm not really certain of the procedure but I think that is a yes right?"

"I kissed you! You kissed me"

"There was a kiss. That's not important. Is that a yes?"

"That's a ...I don't know. You can't just spring things on people like this Sherlock." "So that's a maybe?"

"Yeah...yes I mean...it's a maybe. "

"Close enough."


End file.
